


What T.K. Likes

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: Carlos quickly learns what T.K. likes.  It’s not hard, really.  All he has to do is just pay attention.  Just pay attention to what makes T.K. relax, or what makes a sigh dance up his throat, or what makes his eyelids flutter.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	What T.K. Likes

Carlos quickly learns what T.K. likes. It’s not hard, really. He’s always been adept at picking up on subtle shifts in body language and facial expressions, at catching a flicker of real emotion before someone’s able to school their features - it’s part of what makes him a good cop. All he has to do is just pay attention. Just pay attention to what makes T.K. relax, or what makes a sigh dance up his throat, or what makes his eyelids flutter.

It’s how he learns that T.K. likes being pushed up against walls. And that he likes it even more when Carlos presses his hips against T.K.’s to anchor him in place. The first time he does it, T.K. practically melts like a pat of butter on hot toast. The sudden change catches Carlos by surprise. The outright aggression from T.K. mellowing out into a gentle eagerness that allows Carlos time to catch his breath. 

It’s how he learns that T.K. likes having his wrists pinned against the mattress. The first time Carlos does it, it’s like flipping a switch. Or turning a dial? Carlos isn’t sure which analogy is more accurate. What he is sure of, though, is that T.K. enjoys it. He can see the satisfaction written all over T.K.’s face and etched into his limbs. Carlos takes a moment to appreciate it before he’s pressing their mouths together and rocking his hips forward once again. T.K. returns each movement with an enthusiasm that practically makes Carlos’ head spin.

It’s how he learns that T.K. likes for Carlos to pull his hair so hard it almost hurts. It’s an accident, the first time he does it. He tells T.K. to _slow down, you can blow me later; let’s kiss a little more first_. When T.K. doesn’t listen—why is Carlos even surprised? T.K. is always tripping over himself to get to the next act—Carlos curls his fingers tightly in T.K.’s hair and pulls sharply to break him out of the attempt to drop to his knees. He sees the tears along the edges of T.K.’s eyes first, hears the soft moan a second later. Carlos begins to apologize before T.K. cuts him off— _no, Carlos, it’s okay._ —and the heat in his look convinces Carlos it is.

Carlos files everything T.K. likes in the back of his mind, along with the looks of adoration and fondness T.K. sends his way when Carlos uses them. He’s pretty sure T.K. thinks Carlos doesn’t recognize the affectionate expressions for what they are. If he did, he’s pretty sure T.K. wouldn’t be so generous with them. He doesn’t plan to let on that he knows, or that he’s easily been able to read T.K. from the start. He knows that would only piss T.K. off or embarrass him, and that’s the last thing he wants to do. He really, _really_ likes T.K. Plus, the sex is good.


End file.
